Bella meets Harry
by ilvgonzaga
Summary: What happens when bella meets harry potter and the gang at hogwarts yes she meets the cullens there also I know there is few of these all ready but i didnt steal any ideas!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Characters Stephanie Meyer does**

**And I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters J. K. Rowling does.**

Chapter 1

Hi my name is Bella swan and I am going to tell you something that happened about a year ago.

Flashback

"Dad do I have to go?" I asked

"Yes Bella, you are going to Hogwarts. Even though I think you are perfectly fine here in Scotland but your mother…" I never heard that last of the sentence because the Hogwarts Express tooted its horn **(sorry I didn't kno what to say there).**

" Bye dad I love you." I said even though my dad and I aren't very close I love him very much.

" love you too Bells" I had a feeling this was going to be the last time I saw of my father in a very long time.

**A/N: Was that good or was it stupid I know it was kinda boring but the next chapters well be better. Please review and tell me what u thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Same as last chapter u know who owns the characters. **

Chapter 2

Once I got aboard the Hogwarts express I remembered I didn't know anyone.

'great' I thought to myself.

Once I found a empty room to myself I took out my ipod and the song that came on was 'Song for the lonely' By Cher. I let the music take me over.

"_When you're standing on the edge of no where  
There's only one way up so your heart's got to go there  
Through the darkest nights  
You see the light shine bright  
When heroes fall in love or war they live forever_

(chorus)  
This is a song for the lonely, can you hear me tonight?  
For the broken hearted, battle scarred  
I'll be by your side  
And this is a song for the lonely  
When your dreams won't come true  
Can you hear this prayer  
Because someone's there for you

Though love don't need a reason  
She can pick you up or leave you bleeding  
I've seen a strong man cry  
I know the reason why  
We all forgive, we all forget  
We just keep believing

(chorus)  
This is a song for the lonely, can you hear me tonight?  
For the broken hearted, battle scarred  
I'll be by your side  
And this is a song for the lonely  
When your dreams won't come true  
Can you hear this prayer  
Because someone's there for you

Dont give up, so let it find you  
Just hold on, wherever you may go  
Anywhere, I'm right beside you  
You don't have to look no more  
You don't have to look no more

(chorus)  
This is a song for the lonely, can you hear me tonight?  
For the broken hearted, battle scarred  
I'll be by your side  
And this is a song for the lonely  
When your dreams won't come true  
Can you hear this prayer  
Because someone's there for you

It's gonna be alright  
It's gonna be alright  
It's gonna be alright"

Right after the song was over and I opened my eyes I saw I wasn't alone…

**A/N Ooh who is it will find out in the next chapter. Sorry these chapters arnt very long but I promise they will start getting longer. Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"Hi, my name is Harry are you new here?"

The boy named "Harry" had gorgeous deep green eyes and hair that looked like black satin. He also had a mysterious scar that looked like a lightning bolt.

"Yeah I am, by the way my names Bella" I said

"Sooo-

"How old are you?" I said

"I'm a sixth year. How old are you"

"I am a sixth year also"

**Few hours later**

"Bye Bells I well see you after the sorting. _Please_ don't get in to Slytherin, try and get into Gryffindor."

"Bye Harry I well see you later save me a spot." He started laughing

"Why are you laughing?"

"No reason... "

After mine and Harry's conversation, when I was on my way to meet professor McGonagall. I saw a boy that had bronze hair and amber colored eyes, for some reason he was glaring at me!

"Welcome to another great year at Hogwarts. Before we start the sorting Mr. Filch would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is of course forbidden. And that some of you have broken this rule before and that well not become a habit."

I noticed that when he said this he looked at Harry and a boy with reddish hair and many many freckles. I knew that his name was Ron and the girl next to Ron had bushy brown hair I Figured that her name was Hermione.

"We also have some staff adjustments, replacing Professor Umbridge in Defense of the Dark arts well be Professor Snape-"I heard many groans at that comment.

"- as I was saying Professor Snape well be replacing Professor Umbridge. Replacing Professor Snape in Potions well is Professor Slughorn, who has come out of retirement as a favor to me.  
And finally replacing Madam Pomfrey is Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Now let the sorting begin." Professor Dumbledore finished.

"Aesalon, Falco**." **Professor McGonagall said.

To my surprise the hats seams started talking

"Ravenclaw"

"Aubrey, Bertram" "Hufflepuff"

"Edgecombe, Maretta" "Slytherin"

"Swan, Isabella" of course my clumsiness made me trip on the first stair, I heard snickering from behind.

Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head.

_Hmm you would do brilliant in Slytherin, yes its all up here_

_**Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin.**_

_Not Slytherin you say. It must be-_

"Gryffindor"

To my great relief I did not trip on my way to sit next to Harry.

"Bella meet Ron, Hermione, Dean, Fred, George, Neville, and Lee. **( in my story Fred and George are in their seventh year they didn't skip it)**

"Hi" Wow Bella that's the most brilliant comment ever

After dinner I knew something I was in love with Harry Potter.

**A/N: Should Bella be in love with Harry or Edward and yes Edward well be in the next chapter. So review and tell me what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everybody. Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate the criticism and the good things so keep 'em coming I wanted to clear this up, Bella is a WITCH, and that is WHY she is going to Hogwarts and if you didn't know this but everyone that goes to Hogwarts is a Witch or wizard.**

**Edwards Po V.**

''EDWARD! GET READY NOW!" I was brought out of my little day dream by my one and only psychic sister.

Yeah that's right I said psychic. My family see, we are a little different. We are vampires. But not the kind that sucks your blood. We are 'vegetarians' which means we only drink the blood of animals, and some of us have extra powers other than the defined smelling ability, the sight. We are also way stronger than your average human, and to the humans we have inhuman beauty. **(Edward can still read minds in this story)**

"EDWARD ARE YOU GETTING READY YET??" Alice asked me.

"Whatever," I had been in a bad mood ever since that day Carlisle changed me so many years ago.

Today was the day that every year we get on a train and go to Hogwarts. And I hated Hogwarts with everyone thinking about my family the mysterious Cullens' (Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and now my father Carlisle) Ugh it just bugged the crap out of me!

When I got downstairs it was mayhem, everyone trying to get their trunks together last minute.

"God, why didn't you pack last night?" I asked my sister Rosalie and her husband Emmett.

"Who pissed in your cheerios this morning Edward?" asked my overly large brother.

"Very funny Emmet since you know I don't EAT!"

"Children stop fighting and get in the car now." My mother Esme told all of us.

1Hour later

I had just gotten to the Dining hall when the most beautiful girl had walked by.

'_Who was that? Can you hear her thoughts? Uh-oh Harry Potter just walked by and I think he is going to talk to her.' Alice asked._

"I don't know who that was, and something's wrong I can't hear her thoughts"

"_You WHAT! That's not a good si-_

Right then a vision cut off Alice's sentence

"_Bella I love you."_

"_I love you too Edward"_

The vision was coming in flickers

"_No, Edward you can't do this please don't leave me."_

"_I'm sorry Bella. I don't want you"_

"_You don't love me? You've been lying this whole time?"_

"_That's not what I said"_

The next part of the vision was coming.

_Bella and Harry were laughing right when I walked by?_

_Bella starting breathing very deeply and started clutching her self._

"_Bella are you sure you're okay"_

"_Harry you know what I'm getting better"_

_The last flickers came_

"_Bella I'm sorry. And I can understand if I am too late, But I still love you bella and I only broke up in the first place because I'm not good for you Bella." _

"_Edward I forgive you. But-"_

"_I knew it I am too late"_

"_No Edward your not too late and I still love you too"_

_Then we started kissing_

"_Do you Edward Anthony Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan as your wife?"_

"_I do"_

"_Isabella Marie Swan do you take Edward Anthony Cullen as your husband?"_

"_I do"_

End Vision

"Oh. My. God." 

**So how do you like Edwards's point of view was that good? Should I do more of Edwards point of view**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Btw I only got two reviews for the last chapter. This was very depressing. Jk jk jk lol but seriously I need more than two reviews.**

**Thank you ****LaLaLethie ****and ****jkrofanatic14** **for your reviews** **I really appreciated them. **************

Bella Po. V

How could I be in love with Harry? I barely know him. Wait I don't think I am in love with him. Am I? No I'm not it is just nerves. **(Did u get that Bella is not in love with Harry)**

'Okay Bella just breathe you had a long day and now you need some sleep you have classes tomorrow' I thought to myself.

Tonight was the first night I dreamt about the mysterious boy with bronze hair and topaz eyes. **(Btw, that is Edward)**

The next morning at breakfast…

"So Bella how do you like Hogwarts so far?" asked Harry

"It's okay"

"Hogwarts is just okay?"

"Yup"

"Hey, Hermione I have a question?"

"What is it Bella?"

"What do you know about that boy over there?" She looked at where my eyes were staring at.

"Oh, that's Edward Cullen. He is in Gryffindor; sitting next to him is Emmett, and Alice Cullen. Emmett is in Gryffindor, and so is Alice. And the other two are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Rosalie is in Slytherin, and Jasper is in Ravenclaw."

"Edward is the single one. The couples are Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice. Don't worry they are all adopted." Obviously I had a look of surprise on my face because after she said that she started laughing.

As soon as I saw Professor McGonagall I let it drop.

"Miss. Swan here is your schedule"

"Thank you."

"Bella, what is your schedule?"

"I have advanced potions with Slughorn first hour. For second hour I have advanced Defense against the Dark Arts with Professor Snape Second hour. And for Third hour today I have Advanced Transfiguration with McGonagall. Finally for the second day I have Advanced Charms with Flitwick and Advanced care of Magical Creatures."

"Oh my gosh Bella. Every one of your classes are advanced?"

"Yeah, and do you know when Quidditch try outs are?"

"Ask Harry. He is the team captain."

"Do you?" I asked harry

"Yeah they are tonight at 6: oo what position do you play?"

"I play Chaser."

"That's good we need a Chaser."

"Who is on the team?"

"Me. I play Seeker. Edward Cullen, he plays Keeper. Fred and George they are the Beaters. And Alice and Emmett Cullen as the other two Chasers."

"Cool. I well be at try outs tonight. Well I better get to class."

"Okay. Bye"

When I was walking away I thought I heard them say 'She is just like the Cullens.'

I was greeted at the door of the Potions class room by a short chubby man. Who I assumed was Professor Slughorn.

"Good day, you must be Miss. Swan"

"Yes sir"

"All right then, you well go sit by Mister Cullen.

**Ooooh what's gonna happen? Okay I want some reviews and that is more than two. And btw I am not sure what to put on Harry's PoV so pm me if you have any ideas. Thanks again.**

**PS: sorry about any spelling mistakes. And I know this was kinda short.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay everyone thank u for the reviews there were more than two. I am just letting u know that this might be my last update for a while because Softball just started, and fourth quarter of my 8****th**** grade year just started And so did this rally ball thing I'm doing with my 2 best friends. So I'm gonna be busier than a bee. Okay I know that sentence was weird. Okay here is the 7****th**** chapter and I'm gonna make it as long as possible.**

_Last time- All right then you well go sit by Mister Cullen…_

**Bella's PoV**

"Mister Cullen?" Even though I knew who 'Mister Cullen' was, I acted as innocent as a doe. After Professor Slughorn pointed out Mister Cullen I started walking toward Edward and curse my feet I tripped. But right before I felt the impact of the dungeon floor I felt a strong embrace wrap around my waist. When I looked up I was met by the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked me right after we sat down. But right before I answered him the dungeon door was swung open and a gust of air rushed in. As I was staring into his golden eyes they turned pitch black like a moon less night. But that wasn't the only thing that was unusually odd; his body went rigid like his body was being wracked with seizures. I could feel my face flush pale. What could make this angel hate me so much? This question I had no answer to but it infuriated me. I could feel the tears of rage coming on but before I wiped my eyes I saw the strangest thing there was wood shavings on the floor and Edward was scattering them with his foot.

The rest of the day passed without even a sorry from the angel that was sitting next to me.

**Edwards PoV**

Ever since the vision Alice had yesterday, I could not keep Bella off my mind. Well this also happened because every thought of the immature humans had her in them. My family spent the breakfast staring off in different directions. I stared at the cracks running throughout the bricks of the Dining Hall, imagining patterns that were not there. It was one way to tune out the voices in my head. It was working until one thought came from the imbecile Harry Potter.

_Gosh, Bella looks great today. I wonder if we have any classes together. Wow she has all advanced classes. She Plays chaser? That's good we need another chaser because we are not having Neville be our chaser he is so clumsy. Oh shit I'm going to be late for advanced defense against the Dark Arts. God what's the problem with Cullen? Why is he glaring at me?_

The next few thoughts came from Hermione Granger:

_Darn it that Lavender keeps snogging Ron. She should know he is MINE! I can't believe Bella has all advanced classes, and she plays Quidditch. She is just like the Cullen's. Oops did I just say that out loud? Oh well she left anyway._

My mind was taken away from the voices in my head by Alice saying 'we better get to our classes.'

When I got to advance Potions, I was the only student so Professor Slughorn showed me where I sit. After a few minutes someone with a voice like cream asked Professor where she sits and I already knew the only empty seat was next to me. ** (Btw they are the same seats from last year so Bella doesn't know where she sits.)** Right before Bella sat down she tripped on air and before she hit the floor I wrapped my stone like embrace around her soft waist. When we sat down he looked at me with these chocolate brown eyes that never seemed to end.

"Are you alright?" But before she was able to answer some new fifth year swung the door open and a gust of wind rushed in and I smelled something. It was Bella's blood it was the most mouth watering smell I had ever smelt. So mouth watering it was making the venom seep in my mouth, I could feel my eyes turn pitch black with thirst, and my body go rigid. Once Bella turned the other way I started scratching at the bottom of the table and scattering the wood chips with my foot. The rest of the day passed without any thing exciting.

By 6: 00 Quidditch try-outs had started. I, Emmett, and Alice were the first ones to the Quidditch pitch. We were one of the only people counting Harry Potter that had been the only ones to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team our First year. Right after we got to the pitch a few hopefuls had gathered and by reading their mind I knew that they had never played Quidditch at all in their lives. This was going to be an experience.

Bella's PoV

After dinner Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I had started toward the Quidditch pitch when Ron started asking me some questions. "So how long have you been playing Quidditch, Bella? Did you play at your old school? Do you think you well make the team this year?" He was asking questions pretty fast so I decided that now might be a good time to answer them.

"Umm I have been flying since I could walk and playing Quidditch since I was 5. Yes I was on my team at my old school and I was on the team since I was a first year, and I don't mean to sound cocky but I am pretty confident I well make the team this year."

Right before Ron could ask me anymore questions we arrived at the Quidditch pitch. The pitch was beautiful. It was surrounded by 10 tall stands that were each decorated with the house colors. But we weren't the first people to arrive. There were about 20 kids and the only other people that were actually on the team were Edward, Alice and Emmett Cullen, and Fred and George Weasly. Then all of a sudden Harry started yelling.

"Anyone who is not in Gryffindor, and does not actually play and know the rules of Quidditch leave now." And to my surprise over half of the twenty kids that were there left. "Thank you, and if you don't all ready know I am Harry Potter and I am the team captain and all we need is a Chaser. Okay every one go sit in the stands until I call your name. Bella you well be first, you well fly all the way around the pitch and when you get done you well have five chances to score against Edward. Ready set go."

Once I heard Harry yell go I flew around the pitch in 5 seconds. I was counting. Then I took the first Quaffle and right as I got to Edward I faked right and went left and to my surprise it went in. And an even greater surprise was when all of them went in. and I was the only one that it happened to. To no one's surprise at the end of try outs Harry told me I made the team.

**Okay every one this was my longest chapter at 1,223 words. I wanted to tell everyone that I need some ideas so review and put your idea in it. Sorry about any mistakes I do proof read and fix my mistakes but sometimes it doesn't show. REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hezzo Everybody I kno it's been a while since I have updated but I have been really busy. Okay everyone I need ideas. So if u review I well give u a preview of next Chappie! Okie Doke on with the story.**

E PoV

Oh My Carlisle. Wow. There wasn't even words to say how I felt right at that moment. Maybe amazed? Confused? Embarrassed? Bella flew better than me, Alice, and Emmett put together. I knew right then that we were going to have a winning season.

Bella PoV

After Try outs were over I went to the common room and started on my potions homework and turned my IPod on and turned it on to the song Don't stop believing by journey. I soon found myself singing to the words.

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

A singer in a Smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night

Working hard to get my fill,  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice,  
Just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night_

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlight people

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlight people_

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlight people

Suddenly I had a sense of déjà Vu. Right when I opened my eyes I noticed I wasn't alone.

EPoV

Right as we were going up the stair case coming from the Forbidden Forest I heard the most beautiful sound coming from the common room. The person whoever they may be was singing Don't stop believing by Journey. I don't think I have seen Emmett so amazed in my whole existence. Right as soon as we walked into the common room I saw the beautiful angel singing in a voice that only a angel could have. Suddenly Emmett started clapping and Bella opened her eyes and blushed a very warm and inviting blush; that took all my self control to attack her and tear out her throat then and there.

"How long have you been standing there?" Bella asked my teddy bear of a 'brother'.

"Long enough. Bella you have an amazing voice. It's even better then Rosalie's." Emmett asked. Then Alice laughed in her high soprano voice. "Don't let Rose catch you saying that."

Right after that Bella gathered up her things and left the room in a hurry saying that she was 'tired'. If I had a million dollars on me I would have bet that she was just leaving because she was embarrassed. That night was the first night I watched a girl sleep in a common room. **(Ok I kno that sounded weird but oh well.)**

B PoV

After I left the Common Room. I got ready and went to sleep. That was the first night I dreamt of the Cullens.

The next morning at breakfast…

"Bella? Is anyone in there? Hello Bella?"

"Oh huh? Did you say something?"

"Ummmmmm Yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to go down to the Quidditch Pitch and practice today after classes are over?"

"Sure Harry I would love to."

After Classes down at the Quidditch Pitch…

"So Bella how was your classes today?"

"They were good. How 'bout you?" Something was up with Harry he seemed I don't know kind of nervous? Jittery?

"Oh my classes were awesome absolutely perfect."

"Harry is something wrong 'cuz you seem kind of nervous."

"Bella I don't know how to say this but I think I might be falling in love with you?"

"What?! You barely Know me I mean we just met a few days ago how can you be falling in love with me?" Just as I looked in his eyes he was coming closer and right before I was about to kiss him and him me there was a clearing of the throat behind us and when I turned around standing there with a hostile look upon his face was the one and only Edward Cullen.

"Bella Professor McGonagall would like to see you."

**A/N: Thank you Twilight1234 for this great idea I really appreciated it. Remember peeps if you review you well get a preview of next chapter.BTW PUT AN IDEA IN YOUR REVIEW PLEASE!! I need ideas. I well try to get the next chapter out next week. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Hey everyone I know this took a while to get out. But the good thing is that I got 4 reviews with ideas. And I'm using 3 of them in this chapter I think so yeah. Lol. Ok the next chapter is not going to be out for a while cuz I have Open Gym for Volleyball, traveling softball, softball practice, and volleyball camps. So I'm going to be really busy which means that the next chappie won't be out for a while and I don't want u to think I gave up this story which I haven't. Ps: I own nothing.**

**Edward PoV.**

Right when I got to Bella my dead heart shattered into a million pieces. Right in front of me Bella and Harry were getting closer by the second. I couldn't watch this anymore.

"Bella, Professor McGonagall would like to see you." I knew I was being cold and I tried to remember last night's conversation with my family.

"You guys?" I asked my family.

"Yeah, Edward?" My Pixie like sister asked.

"I-I think I might be in love with Bella." I remember that was the only night that Rosalie started cursing like a sailor.

On our way to McGonagall's office we couldn't even look at each other. As soon as we got to McGonagall's office I smelled the worst stench ever. And I had only smelled this once before which was about 72 years ago. I was pulled out of that thought when Bella opened the door and ran to a boy? Sitting in a chair.

**Bella's PoV**

"Jake! What are you doing here?!"

"Well Bells I now go here and I also have some bad news."

"What Jake?"

"Bella, why don't you sit down? Bella Charlie was found dead this morning. But so were your mother and Phil. There was no sign of any struggle and we think it was magic related. Specifically it was Lord Voldemort."

"Ja-Jak-Jake a-are y-you serious?"

"Regrettably yes."

The last thing I heard was 'I'm sorry' before the darkness over took me.

T he next morning when I woke up I was in the Hospital Wing. As I took in my surroundings I noticed I had a visitor. "HI. I am Edward Cullen." As Edward held out his hand I remembered we hadn't officially met.

"Bella Swan. Nice to meet you, too."

But then all of the memories of last night flooded in to my mind.

"My Family is dead aren't they?" Even though I meant it to come out as a statement it came out as a question.

"Yes Bella they are. But I have a question."

"Okay."

"Would you like to sit with my family and I at lunch?"

"Uhm. I-I Guess so."

Lunch in the Great Hall **(I finally remembered what it is called.)**

"Everyone this is Bella. Bella everyone."I was introduced to Edwards's family.

" Hi." I said turning my signature colour.

"Yo-yo home skillet I'm Emmett."

"Omcwearegoingtobebestestfriendsforever! I'm Alice! **(Omc we are going to be bestest friends for ever. )**

"I am Jasper."

"Rosalie" said the gorgeous blonde that one look made every girls self esteem drop.

"Edward I don't think she likes me"

"Don't worry about it. She's just jealous. "

"Seriously? How can she be 'jealous' of ME??

"Hmph." Rosalie said and she got up and left.

"Aren't any of you going to eat?" I asked as I started my steak and kidney pie.

"No. We aren't hungry." Edward said smirking and with a glint in his eye.

As we were walking back to the dorms Edward asked me a question. "Bella well you go to the ball with me?"

"Yes."

The next morning as I was walking to the Great Hall. Harry asked me to the ball I responded: "Harry I think it is better if we are just friends nothing more. And by the way I am pretty sure that Ginny Weasly likes you."

"Really you think she likes me?"

"Yes I do so you should ask her before someone else does. And maybe Ron should ask Hermione."

"Do you already have a date Bella?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes I do Harry." I replied with a smirk.

"Who is it?" he asked getting impatient.

"Edward Cullen."

"WHAT!! Bella I don't like him you should be careful. There is something strange about him and his family."

"All right Father."

"Hahaha very funny. But seriously Bella you should be careful. Also im sorry about your parents I know how it feels."

"Thanks Harry."

"No problem but think about what I said."

"Bye Harry."

A few minutes later Edward came up to me and said "I Have to tell you something."

"Okay shoot."

"Bella I am a vampire."

What? Did he just say that?

**Okey doke every one that is your last chapter for a while. Tell me what you thought and what should happen in the next chappie. And what you thought of this chapter. Btw this chapter took me a while so sorry if its not very long. And yes I had to kill Bella's family it is part of the plot. BTW Cedric Diggory is NOT going to be in this story cuz he died when harry was in his 4****th**** year. Duh. REVIEW!! Also I'm having a play list every chappie so this chappies play list is:**

**Don't fear the reaper- Blue Oyster Cult**

**Have you ever seen the rain- Creedence Clearwater Revival**

**Violet Hill- Coldplay**

**And finally Viva la Vida- Coldplay. Look up these songs they rock!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay sorry this chapter took me like 5 or 6 months to write but I've been so busy with school and everything and I didn't really know where to go with this so anyway here it is tell me what u think.**

**Bella Pov**

"Huh? What you're a vampire? "

"Yes." Edward said "I know I am repulsive. And I understand if you would never wish to speak to me again."

Whoa he just said that?

"And if you don't want to go to the ball with me that's okay I knew I shouldn't of said any thin-"

"-Edward of course I want to go to the ball with you. You're not repulsive and I just want you to explain to me if you're a good or bad vampire or what? Do you kill Muggles and wizards or witches? And how are you a wizard?"

"Okay I am sorry about everything. And my family and I are good vampires; we don't kill muggles or anybody else but sometimes if we slip we do. And we don't really know how we're wizards and witches. But we do think it's from our live before we were vampires and still human, because all of us were magical you could say." **(Witches and wizards)**

"Okay so how old are you exactly?"

"Seventeen." He said with a smirk.

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"A while." By the look on his face I figured I wasn't going to get anything else out of him.

After he said that he told me I could ask more questions tomorrow and said I need sleep after everything happened. Then I remembered Harry is in love with me, Jake is here, my family's dead and Edwards a vampire great could life get anymore complicated?

The next morning at breakfast before Quidditch practice Edward walked over and I realized for the first time that he was an absolute god sent from my dreams.

"Good morning Bella. How are you this morning?"

"I'm excellent. And by the way did you remember I get to ask questions today."

"Ah shit. I didn't think you would remember."

"Well I did so do you sleep in coffins? Can you really turn in to a bat? How do you go out in sunlight? And do you have any other powers?"

"Ahh no I don't sleep. No that's a myth so is not being able to go out in sunlight. And actually I do I can reads minds-

"What??? You can read minds so you've been reading mine all along. Well that's embarrassing. So now you know how I actually am in love with you why didn't you say anything before?"

"Well I can read minds but not yours." He said with a smile on his face.

"Oh shit. You can't read my mind and I just told you that."

"And don't say that you love me you can't be thinking clearly you don't love me I'm a monster." He said with pain clearly showing on his face.

"But Edward I don't care if you think you're a monster because I know you aren't. And anything you say won't change my mind."

"But don't you care about my diet or anything?"

"No I don't. And does anyone else have extra powers?"

"Fine but you will. And yes Alice and Jasper do, Alice can see the future but it's not always clear because nothings set in stone and Jasper can feel everyone else's emotions. And practice is about to start are you ready to go?"

"Yep let's ditch this place."

**Okay I know that was short but please review. **

**Playlist:**

**Everytime- Lincoln Hawk**

**Don't bring me down-Electric Light Orchestra **

**Mr. Blue sky- Electric light orchestra**

**Heart of glass- blondie**

**Missing- Evenesence**


	10. Chapter 10

**An: Sorry about the long wait! I have had huge writers block and I have been really busy with volleyball! Okay well I hope you don't hate me I have decided that there's gonna be a huge twist to the story. And for people that think Harry is like Mike he's not he's Harry! Well anyway enjoy! **

**B Pov**

"Bella! Get your ass in gear!" yelled Harry.

"Why are you yelling at me? I _wasn't_ the one who hit you with a Bludger!" God what crawled up his arse and died?

"Five laps. Now." God maybe he's PMS-ing or something. I don't know but he should make Emmett do laps he could use a few. And no I wasn't talking about laps on my frikken broomstick I was talking about good ole' muggle style laps.

While I was doing my laps I started thinking about what Edward had told me, and what I'm going to wear for the dance. Oh. My. God. He's making me run because Edward is taking me to the Ball!

"Harry Potter I am going to kill you!" Even from down here I could see the look of fear on his face. I silently laughed and got on my broomstick.

**HPOV**

"Harry Potter I am going to kill you!"

Oh Shit.

Her voice was absolutely dripping with poison. Oh Crap she figured it out! "I can't believe you are making me run because Edward is taking me to the Ball!" okay maybe she didn't figure it out.

"Bella that's not true. I'm making you run because you're back talking me and I love you! Which you don't get because _He _has got you under his spell! And you're not smart enough to figure that out!"

When I looked behind me I could see everybody was staring at us in shock but Edward was giving me absolutely pissed. I don't blame him it's not every day that you find someone who is in love with your girlfriend. Ouch well I didn't see that coming.

**B Pov**

Bella that's not true. I'm making you run because you're back talking me and I love you! Which you don't get because _He _has got you under his spell! And you're not smart enough to figure that out!" oh that is it! _Slap_ oh my god this I just way too much to handle first of all he says he loves me and that Edward is tricking me? What the funk. This sounds like it's out of a fairy tale or some Muggle shit like that. When I looked behind me Edward looked pissed and well everyone else looked like they were going to piss their pants.

"Harry get it in to your head I love Edward and not you! Edward is perfect for me and well you're not."

"Everyone get out of here this practice is over." Harry looked like a lost puppy. Oh crap now I feel bad. All I could do was watch him walk away. He didn't look back once. Then all I could here was Emmett clapping.

I didn't get one minute of sleep that night. The next few days were without interest. Before I knew it Alice was helping me get ready for the ball. She had put my hair up in and elegant bun with curls framing my face. And my make up don't even get me started. For my eyes she had put on an Aquamarine eye shadow on and midnight blue eye liner, for my lips she had put on a light pink almost a nude color. She didn't even need to put on blush since I did enough of that already. My dress was one of the most elegant but beautiful things I had ever seen. It was a strapless silk ball gown that started as an aquamarine that faded up to a light sky blue. And under the bust was a golden beaded band. Alice's dress was a puffy tulle dress in a bright yellow, and Rosalie's was a deep red strapless form fitting dress that flared at the very bottom at her knees. In an hour we were already and on our way to the stairs to meet the boys. When I was walking down the stairs I suddenly felt the whole dances eyes on me when I looked down every one was staring at me in awe.

**An: Sorry that was so short but the next chapter will be about the dance and there is even more drama ******** I will try to finish it tonight and get it out tomorrow or late tonight. Please review! Criticism is welcome ********!**


End file.
